A Little Chat
by deadsylifer
Summary: Stark, Hawkeye and Banner have a little chat outside the new mansion. Part tv show, part movie- mostly movie because i just 3 the actors they got to play these guys so picture them! :P


**AN: This is my first Avengers story. I kinda fell hard into Hawkeye and Black Widow shipping- who hasn't, right? I know Bruce is a little OCC, but Im hoping the rest of them are pretty good. This is probably just a one shot. It snuck up on me in the middle of a pretty cool werewolf dream somehow... Be brutal, criticism makes me better. :)**

Tony Stark and Agent Coulsen pulled up in front of the four story mansion, new home to the even newer team of Avengers. Phil let out a low whistle. "Very impressive, Mr.. Stark," he said.

"Please," Tony said, "Master Stark will do just fine."

Phil chuckled, too used to the billionaire to be roused by him. He said hello to Hawkeye who was busy cleaning his various arrows before refilling his quiver, as he passed. Their gear had been placed on a rough wooden table to the side of the sweeping marble steps. It looked out of place, but then again, so did Barton.

"Sergeant Sharp," Stark quipped, sidling up to him, "Been inside yet?"

"No," Barton said, already annoyed. He didn't dislike Stark, but they weren't exactly drinking buddies.

"Should I have built you a tree house?"

Clint shot him a dirty look, but before he could speak his partner, Natasha Romanoff, strode down the stairs. She snatched the keys off the table in front of Tony without a word and hopped into the car, revving the engine.

"Of course you can use that!" Tony called after her.

The silver sports car was nothing but a flash as she whipped it around the circle and sped down the drive, away from them. It wasn't missed by Stark that Barton had stilled completely and watched her go until she had entirely disappeared, but before he could comment they were joined by the Hulk; in his more hospitable form, Bruce Banner.

"Does anyone know where Agent Romanoff just went, or when she'll be back?" he asked them.

"Not sure," Tony chimed in, glancing at Clint, "Barton, would you happen to know the plans of the lovely Agent Romanoff?"

"No," he said darkly.

"Hm. I would have thought you, of all people, would know all about the spiders web," Stark goaded.

Clint ignored him. Banner, slightly confused, glanced between them. "Um, OK, well if she comes back, can you let her know I'm looking for her?"

"Feeling a little frisky, Doctor?" Tony said, wagging his eye brows and nudging Banner suggestively.

Bartons head snapped up, eyes narrowed on Banner, who's face flushed. Stark grinned, enjoying the chaos he had created. "No, I- Well, its..." Bruce cleared his throat, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Why?" Barton nearly growled.

"Oh? Oh! Are you two-"

"No."

"By that, he means, 'secretly yes'," Stark said.

"By that, I mean, we're friends," he said, glaring at Stark.

"With benefits?" Tony prompted. Barton reached for an arrow and Tony ducked behind Banner. "If you miss me and shoot him, he'll get very angry," he said.

"I never miss," Clint growled, notching the arrow.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Banner held up his hand. "Before this gets... Ugly... I wasn't aware there was a history between the two of you," he said, "I'm sorry."

Tony poked his head up over Bruce's shoulder. "Yes, what exactly did happen in Budapest?"

Deliberately throwing one last glare Starks way, Barton returned the arrow to its quiver and the snapped the bow into its smaller size in one fluid motion. "Tasha and I are friends," he said gruffly, "We work together, we're partners. That all." Shouldering his duffel and picking up his spare case of arrows, he walked into the mansion, leaving his team mates to look after him.

"Tasha?" Banner asked curiously.

Stark patted him on the back, stepping around him. "I guess you're not the only one with anger management issues," he said. The words were barely past his lips when an arrow whizzed through the air, burying itself in the wooden table between two of Stark's splayed fingers. "Crazy bastard," Tony muttered, jerking his hand away.


End file.
